<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it was so worth it by beware_of_you</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889499">it was so worth it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you'>beware_of_you</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), F/F, Hair Pulling, Light Degradation Kink, SO, but if mommy is yalls thing you can pretend it's mommy instead of daddy, daddy kink???, hey yeah its 18+, i get major flashbacks to ahs asylum, im sad and this is how i cope so leave me be, its smut again, office sex? office sex, ryan murphy ruined mommy kinks for me i'm sorry, tara said the audacity of these bitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like when you pull my hair," JJ mumbles against her thigh, lips and nails trailing over the cloth barrier between her touch and Emily's skin. A soft, barely audible moan chokes past her lips when the brunette gives her hair another hard tug. "But it's not about me right now."</p><p> </p><p>(18+ pls x)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it was so worth it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily's head lifts up from the paperwork spread out on her desk to the door to her office when a soft knock sounds from the door. Involuntarily, her gaze flickers to the window that peaks outside to the bullpen, immediately swiveling towards the door when she sees the blinds— that's right, she put those down after lunch.</p><p>She taps the end of her pen against the table a few times, the firm clicks sounding out into the room as she shakes her head at her own forgetfulness. "Come in," she calls out, running a hand through her hair before turning her gaze back to her paperwork.</p><p>She briefly glances up when the door opens, only turning her full attention to her visitor when she sees who it is. "JJ? What's wrong? Do we have a case?"</p><p>Leaning against the open frame with one palm, the blonde shoots the unit chief a brilliant smile and gives a quick shake of her head. "No, no case," she assures Emily gently. "It's just— Did I leave my engagement ring in here?"</p><p>Emily blinks in surprise, confused frown appearing on her face at the oddity of her fiancé's question. "Your ring?"</p><p>JJ brushes her way into the room, slinking past the small gap between the door and the frame. "Yeah, my ring?" she repeats. "I took it off when I was eating and forgot to put it back on."</p><p>Emily's frown deepens as she tries to recall the lunch hour the two had shared in her office no less than a few hours ago. "Your ring?" she elaborates agin, because, really she's confused. When does JJ ever take off her engagement ring? And why is she acting so calm about potentially having lost it anyway? Emily knows,  <em>knows</em>, her fiancé isn't the type to react like this if something is missing, let alone something as important as her <em>engagement ring.</em></p><p>"Mhm," JJ confirms with a hum, innocently tipping her head to the side with a small smile. "You know how forgetful I can get."</p><p>Forgetful?</p><p>JJ?</p><p>Okay, that was something that never happens, <br/>Emily concludes with a deep frown, opening her mouth to ask what the hell is going on when JJ bites her lip playfully, eyes gleaming with mischief. Emily takes in her fiancé's appearance and notes how her hair is pulled back in a low ponytail, her shirt buttoned down  <em>way </em>lower than it normally is, giving her the perfect view of the subtle dip of her clavicles and cleavage.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Emily's mouth goes dry as the pieces finally click together in her brain, eyes glued to JJ as she innocently saunters over to her desk, leaning one hand against her desk and tapping the wood with a short nail.</p><p>"I think... I might have dropped it on the floor?" JJ suggests in a surly tone, purposely leaning over the desk to give Emily the perfect view down her shirt.</p><p>Excitement immediately courses through Emily's veins at JJ's-not-so-subtle proposition, her lower half warming at the thought of her beautiful, sexy fiancé on her knees, her skilled tongue working feverishly against her, peering up at her through those long lashes and silently reminding her to be quiet because at any moment someone could walk in and—</p><p>Emily swallows thickly, slowly propping her chin up on her palm as she stares back at JJ. "Dropped it, huh?" she asks, her own voice thick with desire, gaze flicking between the blonde's darkened eyes and the smooth, golden skin she has the pleasure of marking with her teeth every single night and boy does she ever—</p><p>Locking eyes with Emily, JJ slowly slides said "missing" engagement ring off her finger and plops it safely in her pocket. "Uh huh," she confirms with a smirk, leaning over the desk and smashing their lips together in a firm kiss. "You don't mind if I look around, do you?" she murmurs between kisses, trailing her lips down the brunette's jawline.</p><p>"I'm insisting," Emily murmurs on a hitched breath, pupils blown wide as JJ comes over to her side of the desk and drops to her knees.</p><p>"Begging, even?" JJ teases playfully, tossing her hair over her shoulder and one of Emily's thighs. She hums in discouragement, dragging her lips across the thin fabric of the older woman's pants, nipping at the skin underneath. "Probably not enough time for that," she clicks her tongue.</p><p>Emily inhales sharply, immediately wrapping a fist around the blonde's ponytail and giving a sharp, warning tug. She throws her head back in a inaudible moan at the look of complete lust etched onto the blonde's face at the action. "Definitely not," she warns.</p><p>"I like when you pull my hair," JJ mumbles against her thigh, lips and nails trailing over the cloth barrier between her touch and Emily's skin. A soft, barely audible moan chokes past her lips when the brunette gives her hair another hard tug. "But it's not about me right now."</p><p>Emily hums in agreement, spreading her legs for the blonde to have easier access as she teases her over her clothes. "Uh-uh." She carefully lifts her hips as the blonde unbuttons and pulls down her pants. She strokes her fingers encouragingly through long, blonde strands of hair, gripping a handful at the top of her head and forcing direct eye contact.</p><p>"Enough teasing," she murmurs in an authoritative tone. "Be a good little whore and make me cum since you're so eager for it."</p><p>JJ peers up at Emily through her lashes, small hands gripping smooth, pale thighs and spreading them further to make room for herself. She plants one kiss against Emily's inner thigh, nipping at the sensitive flesh. "Yes, <em>daddy</em>."</p><p>A small groan leaves Emily's lips at the name, scotching herself so that she's sitting at the very end of her chair. Her breathing stutters for a moment as JJ's warm breath ghosts over her through her underwear— god it's nearly embarrassing how wet she is, but she can't find it in herself to care.</p><p>She gives JJ's hair one last warning tug, sighing out into the room when her underwear is brushed to the side and she feels the blonde's soft tongue trail up through her. She leans back in her chair, staring down at her fiancé under her desk through hooded lashes. "Good girl," she sighs off with a soft moan, holding the blonde's head firmly against her as her tongue repeats the same path through her again and again.</p><p>Her mind feels foggy, head swirling deliriously with pleasure as JJ eats her out—god she's so good a it, too, working Emily closer and closer to the edge within mere minutes. She lets out little, small whimpers whenever Emily chokes out a soft moan, squirming on the floor.</p><p>Emily's fist tightens, her teeth sinking into her palm to muffle a loud gasp when JJ's lips suction around her clit and suck on her gently. She tugs on the ponytail in her grasp, hips twitching from the vibrations of the low moan the blonde lets out against her skin. "You're so good," Emily coos down to the blonde, stroking her fingers along the younger woman's cheek lovingly. "Such a good little slut, Jayje, making daddy feel <em>so</em> good."</p><p>Her legs tense, warm cheek pressing into the cool faux leather of her chair in response to the moan JJ lets out at her words. "Shh," she reminds in a strangled breath, stroking her fingers through the blonde's hair at the top if her head. "Someone might hear you."</p><p>JJ merely whimpers in response, tongue moving against her fiancé with needy ambition.</p><p>Emily leans back further in her chair, sighing out and slumping as the muscles in her legs tense, as her stomach coils. She's close. Dangerously close. She just needs JJ to move her tongue against her like <em>that</em> a little bit more—</p><p>She sits up immediately in her chair when another knock sounds from her door, heart racing. She runs a hand through her hair, wiping her sweaty face with the back of her palm. She pulls JJ's face away, shooting her a warning glare to behave for a moment.</p><p>The blonde's response is a sharp nip to her thigh and defiantly sucking Emily's clit back between her lips firmly. Emily's jaw drops in surprise, swallowing back a moan and taking a few breaths to compose herself.</p><p>JJ again nips at Emily's thigh, pouting up at her from under the desk because the older woman's attention is no longer on her.</p><p>Emily briefly tugs on the hair wrapped around her fist, squeaking out a small whimper when JJ dives right back in.</p><p>Brat.</p><p>Huffing out a breath through her nose, Emily clears her throat and calls out for whoever's at her door to come in.</p><p>Tara pokes her head into the office, flashing the unit chief a small smile. "Hey, I was just wondering if you've seen JJ?"</p><p>"JJ?" Emily repeats back innocently, feigning ignorance. She knows her colleague can't see under her desk—it goes all the way to the floor, obscuring the view. Her free hand grips the arm of her chair firmly, legs trembling when the very woman Tara is looking for slides two fingers comfortably inside of Emily. The brunette swallows back a moan, again resting her hand on her palm as she props her elbow up on the desk. "She's not with Garcia?"</p><p>"Uh-uh," Tara replies with a frown. "Penelope hasn't seen her in a while and I just thought I'd check to see if she was here with you."</p><p>JJ's fingers curl up inside Emily, hitting that one <em>spot</em> that makes her go weak at the knees. Emily moves her hand from the arm of her chair, gripping the blonde's wrist pleadingly while maintaining a poker face to Tara. She nearly loses her composure when JJ thrusts into her faster, making sure to hit that spot every single time. "She didn't go home with Spence? She didn't have as much paperwork today as she normally does."</p><p>Tara clicks her tongue as if remembering, sucking through her teeth. "Ah, you're right. I just had a question about the I-95 case."</p><p>Emily's hips jump as JJ sucks on her clit, the double stimulation making her feel dizzy. <em>God it felt so good.</em></p><p>"Don't worry about it tonight," Emily tells Tara, fingertips tapping against her lips distractedly. "Go home and get some rest."</p><p>Tara stares at the brunette for a few seconds before she smirks with a nod. "Don't have to tell me twice. Don't stay too late, okay, Em?" She looks like she wants to comment on something else but she stops, shaking her head once before giving the unit chief one more wave and ducking back into the bullpen and closing the door.</p><p>She totally knew what was going on. Of course she did.</p><p>Emily could care less at the moment, focusing all her attention back on JJ and letting out a small moan. "God, JJ, you're so good at that," she praises quietly, breathing becoming more erratic at the feeling of her rapidly approaching orgasm. "Good girl, I'm <em>so </em>close."</p><p>JJ peers up at her between her legs, curling her fingers <em>just</em> right. "Cum for me, daddy?"</p><p>With a soft moan at the blonde's words, Emily feels herself teetering over the edge, hips twitching sporadically in the chair as she ride out her orgasm. Her hips roll up into JJ's mouth, letting out a long, pitiful moan when she finally comes down from her high. She carefully pulls JJ up by the shoulders, kissing her deeply. "God, I can't wait to get you home and thank you for that."</p><p>"Mm," JJ hums, pulling away and licking her fiancé's remaining juices from her lips with a satisfied moan. "I think Tara knew."</p><p>"She did, but I don't care," Emily says with a stupid grin, leaning over and taking a few tissues from the box on the desk and handing them to the blonde before taking some for herself. "That was worth it."</p><p>"Or that's the orgasm talking," JJ offers with a smirk, wiping off her face with the tissues before tossing them in the trash. She digs around in one of Emily's drawers, pulling out the metal container of mints and dumping a few in her palm. "How much paperwork do you have left?"</p><p>Emily cleans herself off and tugs her pants back up, peering over the blonde's shoulder and groaning in dismay. "Too much," she clicks her tongue is disappointment.</p><p>"How much paperwork do you have if I let you spank me and tie me up when we get home, <em>daddy</em>?"</p><p>Emily sits up straighter, gathering the papers on the desk in one swoop and stacking them together neatly. "Absolutely none," she decides quickly. "I'm using the strap."</p><p>JJ smirks, buttoning up her shirt and fixing her hair so it's more presentable. "That wasn't already implied?"</p><p>"God, I love you," Emily grins stupidly, grabbing a hold of both of JJ's wrists as the blonde stands.</p><p>JJ leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Emily's lips. "And I love you and your insatiable sex drive."</p><p>"Who came into my office to have sex again?" Emily drawls playfully.</p><p>The blonde rolls her eyes just as jovially, pressing her palm against Emily's chest. "Yeah, yeah," she mumbles, giving the brunette a few more lingering kisses. "Come out to the car when you've clocked out."</p><p>"As soon as my legs stop shaking," Emily swears with a grin, watching the blonde glide back to the door.</p><p>"Don't take too long, Em," JJ replies innocently, tucking the mints into her mouth, smirking when Emily's eyes darken at the movement. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting."</p><p>She grins to herself as she slides out from Emily's office, closing the door carefully behind her, tongue pushing the mints around in her mouth.</p><p>She stops, teeth crunching down on the hard candy when she sees Rossi standing there giving her an amused look. How much he knew, JJ could only guess to know. She flushes with embarrassment at the thought, rubbing the back of her neck lowly. She pushes the broken pieces of mint towards the back of her mouth, one hand still resting awkwardly on Emily's door handle. "I can explain...?"</p><p>Rossi holds his palms up in defense, shaking his head with an amused chuckle. "I didn't see anything," he confirms for her, moving past her with a chuckle. "You guys have a good night."</p><p>JJ brings her hands together, rubbing her palms slowly with a single nod.</p><p>Okay. Cool.</p><p>She and Emily are most definitely going to be the butt of the joke for a few days at the office.</p><p>She glances back towards the closed door to Emily's office, smirking to herself.</p><p>It was <em>so</em> worth it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>